Doce Vingança
by Fefyssssss
Summary: Quando se ama demais a ponto de odiar.. quando se ama a ponto de trair.. quando se ama a ponto de matar. A história de uma obcessão vivida por Draco Malfoy. Por favor leiam e comentem!


**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertence.

**Doce Vingança**

A luz à espreita da janela o desperta do sono de êxtase após mais um encontro com sua perdição. Ele tinha certeza... Virgínia Weasley, a única sobrevivente do clã Weasley, seria a queda e definhamento tortuoso de Draco Malfoy, o herdeiro da escuridão e império negro de Voldemort... o responsável pela emboscada e quase extermínio da família de ruivos puro-sangue.

O contato de poucas horas atrás ainda queimava em sua pele e as marcas de unha deixadas em suas costas faziam arder seus caminhos, mas essa dor era abraçada porque só ela poderia provar para a desesperação que aquilo havia realmente acontecido. Virgínia Weasley era sua. Sua para ter, sua para desejar, sua para amar, sua para odiar...ser sua vida. A dois anos.. era sua... só sua.

Piscando algumas vezes, tentando em vão fugir da luz indesejada o sonserino vê o paraíso e o inferno em todo seu esplendor e nudez. Os cabelos ruivos escuro se espalhavam pelas costas alvas ainda encharcados de água, que percorria despudoradamente o corpo de Gina enquanto esta se deixava secar pelo calor do sol. No momento em que viu essa cena, Draco desejou poder ser aquela luz que há alguns segundos ele odiava. Mas este era o efeito de Gina Weasley em Draco Malfoy... fazê-lo esquecer de si para mergulhar em sua obsessão.

Sentindo o olhar cinza sobre si, Gina virou a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram com aquele a quem pertencia... aquele que ela odiava com paixão... aquele que ela faria a destruir como ele havia deixado que fizessem com a sua família... Aquele que ela amava... Ela sabia... Draco Malfoy seria sua destruição... ele a mataria por que assim _ela_ desejava. E isso o destruiria. Vingança é um prato a ser saboreado... vingança...

"Já são cinco horas, _marido_...", falou enquanto caminhava pra cama sem nenhuma vergonha por sua nudez. Sua voz era suave, mas fria em contraste com sua boca rubra que Draco sabia ser quente. "O coquetel começa às seis... dois anos de perecimento do mundo bruxo".

"Virgínia...", falou em tom de comando lembrando-a que não era permitido falar assim sobre o reinado do Lord Das Trevas, mas o que temia na verdade era que, de algum modo, alguém ouvisse... e a arrancassem de perto dele. Ela sabia que esse era seu medo... e por isso o fazia.

"...E enquanto o pouco de gente pensante que sobreviveu sorri falsamente e me odeia pela minha suposta traição, os servos do Tom mostram abertamente sua bestialidade e eu...", falou, sem dar atenção ao que ele havia dito, como sempre fazia, enquanto deitava ao lado dele na cama se insinuando para Draco que a observava e se forçava a ficar imóvel. Ele sabia que ela só o provocava. "...Eu vou estar lá ao seu lado, sorrindo pelo meu _senhor,_ enquanto morro mais um pouco por dentro...", falou enquanto se virava aos poucos então parou quase em cima do loiro e começou a acariciá-lo com as mãos de leve e beijar seu pescoço. "Não é engraçado, marido, que eu tenho que sorrir e _fingir, _que amo o homem que matou minha família... me transformou em uma puta ...", começou a mordiscar sua orelha, "...assassinou o homem que eu amava.. e _sempre _vou am...", continuaria a falar, mas em um segundo estava presa contra a cama com o corpo dele e ele tinha as mãos em seu pescoço.

"Cala a boca... cala a boca!", murmurou ele perigosamente, então começou a morder sua boca, fazendo-a ficar vermelha pela falta de ar. "Cala a boca.. você não vai falar assim.. cala a boca", ele falava incessantemente soltando seu pescoço deixando sua mão direita viajar para a nuca delicada enquanto a mão esquerda encontrava seu seio alvo. A beijava desesperadamente, perdido na loucura que sentia, enquanto ela ria da obsessão dele sem responder aos beijos. "Você é minha.. eu ainda sou o homem que você ama".

"Não... Eu te odeio, _mestre...", _murmurou, olhando nos olhos cor de mercúrio querendo machucá-lo ainda mais o chamando assim, mostrando que ela só estava ali porque era sua escrava. Seus olhos brilhavam em malícia por saber que o estava fazendo sofrer. "Eu sempre vou amar aquele homem, porque ele nunca seria capaz de me trair... ele nunca seria capaz de matar a minha família...".

"Eu não matei ninguém da sua família, Virgínia...".

"Matou com seu silêncio, _mestre..._ matou com a sua inércia, _mestre... _me tirou de lá, mentiu pra mim me traindo no processo e matou,_ mestre, _junto com a minha família você matou o homem que eu sempre vou amar, você matou o meu Draco... o homem que você nunca vai ser".

Mais uma vez mesmerizado pela crueldade do ódio naquelas palavras e sem conseguir se conter ele implorou, enquanto beijava e tomava aquele corpo imaculado, para que ela o chamasse de Draco, mas só ouvia sua risada e, em meio a gemidos, a palavra que mais odiava por mostrar que ela não estava ali porque o amava, mas sim porque era obrigada: _mestre_.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Esplendorosa em um vestido tomara que caia cor de sangue de cetim, que parecia desenhado às suas curvas e abria-se em uma cauda a partir da altura de seus joelhos, Gina deslizava no salão ao lado de seu marido, atuando o papel de esposa orgulhosa e puro-sangue.

Suas feições perfeitas se expunham em um sorriso sedutor e frio enquanto conversava com alguns dos convidados, como Blaize Zabine e Theodore Nott, que também eram da alta corte do império de Voldemort. Fazia questão de se mostrar receptiva aos olhares gulosos e até mesmo os comentários maliciosos, pois sabia que os olhos cinzas de quem a atormentava estavam observando-a. As unhas dele cravadas em sua pele a alertavam para este fato, mas ela sabia que nada Draco poderia fazer contra Zabine ou Nott e que teria que assistir quieto qualquer dos seus atos. Promiscuidade era regra num mundo comandado por Voldemort.

Riu de algo que nem havia ouvido, pois estava distraída com a dor que sentia na mão que Draco punia silenciosamente então ela falou. "Ah, Zabine... seu senso de humor cáustico numa deixa de me surpreender. Draco, querido...", falou em tom doce fazendo a encenação que havia falado que faria e o machucando ao usar o nome que há pouco tempo ele implorara pra ouvir. Mas agora usava para manipulá-lo.. ele sabia disso... Mas mesmo assim sentiu alegria ao ouvi-lo. "Meu sangue já está sentindo falta do álcool necessário nessas reuniões. Você pode pegar algo enquanto este cavalheiro me brinda com uma dança?".

Sem falar mais nada e sem dar tempo para Draco respondê-la, Gina estendeu a mão para Zabine e se deixou levar para a pista de dança sentindo o olhar enfurecido de Draco em suas costas. Isso a fez sorrir.

Até onde iria sua obsessão? Até onde agüentaria a humilhação? Draco se perguntou, ao deixar a esposa á mercê de um homem que ele sabia que a desejava. _Enquanto ela estiver viva._

Ele há muito havia entendido o jogo da mulher que amava. Ela queria que ele a matasse, pois só assim ele seria destruído. Suicídio seria pouco... não teria culpa envolvida... mas se ele fosse o responsável pelo final de sua existência com certeza a dele chegaria ao fim logo depois.

A cada passo que dava em direção à mesa, Draco se enchia de desespero. Temia acabar de encher a taça de Gina e voltar seus olhos à pista de dança, pois sabia que se a esposa fizesse algo com Zabine, uma nova fase no seu inferno particular estaria a se iniciar. Nunca até aquele momento Virgínia Weasley se deixara tocar por outro homem, nem mesmo para atormentar o marido, mas ao que parecia hoje as coisas mudariam... e talvez este extremo fizesse Draco sair de sua aceitação pra fazer o que ambos sabiam que um dia aconteceria se ela nunca se rendesse aos sentimentos dele.

Ao virar-se, o que temia acontecia aos olhos de quem se dispusesse a prestar atenção. Gina dançava sensualmente encostada no peito de Blaize sem deixar uma parte sequer de suas costas sem o contato enojante do outro. Sua mão estava encravada entre os cabelos da nuca do comensal e sua cabeça encostada no ombro direito dele de modo a facilitar o beijo lento e pecaminoso que eles dividiam. Blaize passava as mãos pela barriga da ruiva não se atrevendo ainda a chegar nos dois globos que desde Hogwarts queria tocar e com a outra mão puxava seus quadris contra o volume no meio de suas pernas.

Draco sentiu o gosto do próprio sangue o fazendo perceber que mordia os lábios profusamente quase os dilacerando de tanta raiva. Sentiu a própria varinha no bolso e pode visualizar o raio verde atravessar o salão atingindo o casal, mas conteve-se por saber que antes que isto ocorresse, ele seria impedido e separado de Gina.

Respirou fundo uma só vez antes de começar a andar na direção da cena que mais desejava nunca ter visto na vida. Porque não existiria mais vida pra ele depois de ver sua Gina transformada em algo que ele sabia que ela nunca aceitaria. Ele sabia: se ela havia chegado a este extremo o inferno diário em que ele vivia não chegava aos pés da aflição que a ruiva passava por sua causa... por sua causa...

Então era verdade.. ela não o amava. Pensava enquanto andava em passos elegantes e comedidos até o casal. A este momento, Blaize já havia virado Gina para si e mordia seu pescoço o deixando marcado. Draco apertou ainda mais a varinha dentro de seu bolso e o copo com a bebida que Gina havia pedido a ponto de quase quebrá-lo com a pressão.

"Querida?", chamou em um tom quase normal, que em nada mostrava seu tumulto anterior, tirando os dois daquelas preliminares em plena pista de dança. Gina pareceu por um segundo extremamente aliviada, mas tal sentimento passou tão rápido por seus olhos que Draco nunca poderia dizer se realmente o viu ou se era somente o que ele desejava ter visto, enquanto Blaize demonstrou claramente que havia ficado irritado com a interrupção. "Você quer sua bebida agora ou prefere continuar a _bailar_ com este _cavalheiro_?", falou, dando ênfase à palavra pela ruiva usada ao se referir ao Blaize.

Seus olhos se encontraram e Draco percebeu uma ponta de arrependimento, melancolia e até culpa e vergonha, mas sabia que isto em nenhum momento seria capaz de impedir a ruiva de ir até o fim com o que havia começado se isto garantisse que o loiro fizesse o que ela desejava. Draco percebeu naquele momento que Gina iria até onde fosse preciso pra conseguir destruí-lo. Chegaria a se perder e se torturar ainda mais do que havia feito... e isto Draco não poderia permitir que acontecesse por sua causa.

Naquele instante, com seus olhos encontrando praticamente a alma estilhaçada da mulher que amava, toda a raiva e ciúmes de dissiparam pra encontrar a depressão. Ele havia feito aquilo... a culpa era sua e ele soube que a noite que ele mais odiaria na vida havia chegado. Ela saberia de toda a verdade e pediria pra ele matá-la... e ele o faria porque não conseguiria mais torturá-la.

Um barulho de alguém limpando a garganta pra chamar a atenção de ambos os tirou da reveria. "Ela toma esta bebida outra hora Malfoy", falou Blaize, já começando a enlaçá-la

pela cintura. "Nós estávamos nos divertindo, agora se você me dá licença", falou abusado puxando Gina mais para o centro do salão como se a quisesse expor como prêmio.

A pequena parte vingativa de Draco o deixou tentado a deixar a ruiva ser levada como um castigo pela sua traição, mas ele sabia que a traição dele havia sido incomparavelmente pior, então ao ver o olhar de mel perdido entre um pedido de socorro e aceitação ele segurou o braço do outro. "Não... vendo vocês juntos me deu vontade de aproveitar a minha esposa. Vamos Virgínia", falou pegando no braço de Gina que naquele instante recobrou sua compostura e então sorriu sedutoramente para Blaize.

"Talvez uma outra noite, Blaize", murmurou no ouvido do outro em uma altura que sabia ser audível aos ouvidos sensíveis de Draco. Era um aviso... se fosse preciso ela faria numa próxima vez.

"Qualquer noite... é só chamar", respondeu tentando ser sedutor, disfarçando sua irritação por ser deixado literalmente na mão após tantos toques provocantes, então saiu sem olhar pra trás.

"Vamos", Draco falou ríspido, já começando a andar a levando pelo braço.

"Mas já, marido?", perguntou com um sorriso falso, demonstrando que o jogo havia recomeçado. Eram tão poucos os momentos como aquele que se passara onde ele quase tinha a sua Gina de volta por alguns segundos, mas ela nunca deixava que isto acontecesse por muito tempo.

"Já".

"Mas eu quero dançar. Nunca tem nada de interessante pra fazer aqui... Eu quero dançar e brindar! Comemorar com todo mundo a morte de todos que eu amava!".

"Gina, você não vai começar com isso agora. Você sabe que é perigoso".

"Perigoso? Será, Draco?", perguntou, encostando-se a ele e começando a mexer os quadris do jeito que sabia que o enlouqueceria acompanhando a batida da música.

Queria sair dali para fazer o que era certo, mas sua obsessão nunca permitiria que ele deixasse de tocar Gina no momento em que ela o permitisse então fez a única coisa que conseguia pensar com ela tão próxima assim. Tocou sua cintura deixando suas mãos deslizarem pelo cetim cor de sangue sentindo o desejo o impedir de pensar direito. "Gina...".

"Me diz, mestre, é mesmo perigoso pra mim falar essas coisas, humm?", murmurou com as mãos enlaçadas no seu pescoço, inocente do fato de que era desnecessário continuar esse jogo. "Ou eu posso falar certas coisas sem que nada me aconteça? Será que o meu maridinho preocupado fez um trato com o Voldemort pra assegurar a minha vida em troca da vida da minha família, hum?".

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras ele soube porque ela queria dançar. Ela não queria dançar, mas sim questioná-lo sem que ele pudesse ter reações ou pensar direito. Realmente havia chegado o momento. "Não.. Virgínia, não foi assim. Os Weasleys já estavam marcados e... eu avisei à Ordem mas...".

"Os Weasleys já estavam marcados... e eu sou o quê?".

"Você é minha... eu não podia deixar você morrer...".

"Eu quero sair daqui", falou quase incapaz de impedir as lágrimas que tentavam cair, então se deixou levar por Draco que prontamente atendeu seu pedido e a levou do salão.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssss_

Estavam em um hotel trouxa em que Draco algumas vezes encontrara a decadente Ordem da Fênix pra passar algumas informações na época em que ainda havia alguma chance contra Voldemort.

Havia finalmente chegado a hora dele confessar seus pecados e ela saber toda a verdade.

Gina estava na janela lembrando da noite que tivera com Draco há exatamente dois anos. Os carinhos preguiçosos... as palavras de amor eterno.. as carícias ousadas.. o exato momento em que se tornaram um só. Havia ele feito tudo isso sabendo que a família dela estava sendo assassinada naquele exato momento? Teria ele deixado que uma abominação dessas acontecesse? Enquanto ela se entregava ao amor da vida dela se perdendo dentro de si mesma de tanta felicidade e prazer, seus irmãos e pais berravam de dor ou viam uns aos outros encontrarem o chão sem vida? Lembrava-se de tentar ir pra casa falando que já estava tarde, mas ele a dissuadira com beijos, da idéia de deixá-lo sozinho no flat aquela noite.

Ela estava suja... não merecia viver.. Por que? Por que ele havia feito isso? Uma lágrima caiu solitária de seus olhos que já não demonstravam vida e ela murmurou as únicas palavras que conseguia pensar. "Por que?".

"Gina...".

"Por que Draco? Por que você fez isso? Você me deixou ficar suja assim... por que? Por que você me traiu assim?".

"Gina, me escuta... eu não podia arriscar te perder, eu te amo demais...eu.. eu avisei a Ordem! Eu quase implorei pro Dumbledore tirar sua família de lá, mas eles me garantiram que a Ordem chegaria a tempo de salvá-los. Depois da morte do Severus eu era o único espião do alto escalão e eles não podiam arriscar a minha posição... por Merlin, Gina, acredita em mim".

Olhava pra ele com olhos frios e desconfiados. "E depois? O que aconteceu? Porque o Tom mandou um batalhão pra toca, então é óbvio que ele sabia que a ordem estaria lá. Foram cinqüenta pessoas no total contra um batalhão de quase cento e cinqüenta comensais, gigantes e dementadores! A batalha final foi lá! O que você fez Malfoy? O que você fez?".

Ele estava sentado na cama com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos nos olhos como se lembrasse de tudo que havia ocorrido depois daquele dia fatídico. Ele foi celebrado como o responsável pela emboscada dos Weasleys e triunfo de Voldemort quando na verdade seu único pecado fora amar demais a menina Weasley. Começou então a falar em um murmúrio. "Ele descobriu... ele sabia que eu te amava e tinha traído a marca negra... Falava que existem maldições piores que o Cruciatus e destinos muito piores que a morte. Ele me obrigou a assistir torturas e mutilações de várias garotas ruivas e... e estuprou todas elas várias vezes... uma morreu durante... por.. perda de sangue. ELE TINHA ARRANCADO OS BRAÇOS DELA!". Afundou as mãos nos cabelos enquanto lágrimas caíam profusamente de seus olhos.

"Meu Deus...", murmurou aterrorizada.

"Eu fiz um pacto bruxo... a minha traição ao mundo bruxo pela sua vida... Você estaria segura, mas o mundo inteiro pereceria... eu... eu escrevi os segredos da ordem e o endereço da sua sede principal e todas as outras ao redor do mundo. E naquele dia a única coisa que eu tinha que fazer era ficar com você... e impedir que você saísse de perto de mim".

"Você devia ter me matado se não queria que Voldemort fizesse algo pior".

"Eu não podia...".

"Você matou a chance do mundo bruxo ser feliz um dia... você deixou minha família ser morta... você se perdeu na sua própria loucura... e foi em vão, Draco... eu me sinto suja.. eu fui o algoz de tudo...eu não quero viver nesse mundo, não tem felicidade aqui...", falou cada palavra com toda a melancolia que sentia, porque mesmo depois de saber porque ele havia feito tudo o que fez ela ainda o culpava... e o amava. "Eu não quero voltar pra lá, Draco", falou, se referindo à mansão em que viviam rodeados pelos servos da marca negra o chamando pelo nome, porque sabia que estava diante do homem que amava.

Ele estava despedaçado diante da única razão que tinha pra viver. Draco levantou o olhar pela primeira vez encontrando o de Gina. Ela o olhava com amor e tristeza e ele soube o que ela pedia... Porque ela pedia a mesma coisa com os olhos todos os dias.

Ele limpou as lágrimas então deu um sorriso quase tímido enquanto pegava a varinha no bolso e logo após conjurava o vinho que ela mais gostava. Virou-se por um minuto pra fazer o que, mesmo sem ver, ela sabia que ele faria, e jogou todo o pozinho que ficava dentro de seu anel.

Ela tomou cada gole olhando nos olhos do homem que amava então após sorver a última gota da taça sob o olhar lacrimejante de Draco ela deu um sorriso pequeno parecendo se transformar novamente na Gina inocente e alegre de dezessete anos que o fizera descobrir o que é o amor.

Esquecendo da taça na mesinha ao lado Gina se aproximou de Draco e, vendo que ele parecia perdido com o que estava acontecendo, o beijou lentamente deixando suas mãos passarem de leve pela sua nuca... se enroscar no cabelo loiro.

O beijo era lento e sôfrego... uma dança sensual de lábios e as mãos deslizavam por onde conseguiam alcançar, desesperadas pelo contato tão desejado. Draco beijava seu pescoço e mordia de leve sua orelha murmurando palavras de desejo, amor e saudade enquanto puxava o zíper por cada tortuoso centímetro. Em poucos instantes o vestido escorregava pelo corpo de gina se encolhendo no chão como uma poça de sangue e Draco a colocou no colo como havia desejado fazer no dia de suas núpcias, mas o ódio que Gina sentira por ele naquele dia nunca deixara isso acontecer.

Andou até a cama sem deixar de beijá-la por um segundo sequer, sentindo contra si o corpo desnudo da única mulher que amara.

Cada murmúrio... cada gemido... cada palavra não era fruto do desejo e luxúria como acontecera desde a morte do clã Weasley. Desta vez eles faziam amor, e no momento em que Gina enlaçou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Draco, e o abraçava pra não se perder de tanto prazer e Draco penetrava sua carne em um último impulso antes de atingir o ápice, o que ambos gritavam era o nome um do outro.

Draco deu um beijo casto nos lábios já bem vermelhos de Gina então murmurou sua única verdade sem esperar a resposta da ruiva, pois sabia que esta nunca viria... "Eu te amo...".

"Eu também te amo, Draco...", respondeu a ruiva, olhando-o intensamente e o surpreendendo. "Eu sempre te amei, Draco... mas eu te odiava também... eu odiava te amar, mas não conseguia fazer esse sentimento morrer", falou sorrindo, então bocejou parecendo muito sonolenta de uma hora pra outra.

Saindo lentamente de dentro de Gina, Draco ficou com as costas na cama trazendo Gina consigo, fazendo-a deitar no seu peito. Nunca pensou que pudesse sentir tanta felicidade e desespero em um mesmo momento. Felicidade por saber que Gina o amava e desespero por saber que aquele sono não era natural, mas sim fruto do veneno que uma hora atrás a ruiva havia tomado.

"Draco...", falou em uma voz baixa. "Não me deixa agora... fica comigo... a gente ainda pode ser feliz... eu amo você...", falou, então se aninhou ainda mais perto do loiro como se estivesse se preparando pra dormir, mas estas seriam suas últimas palavras.

Draco começou a abraçá-la como se sua vida dependesse do calor de seu corpo e sentia com sofrimento as batidas do coração dela ficarem mais esparsas até o momento em que se findaram. Parecia dormir linda como sempre, mas sua respiração calma não estava presente. Por horas, Draco não se mexeu e tentava se enganar que ela estava apenas dormindo, mas as lágrimas que não paravam de cair de seus olhos acinzentados não o deixava acreditar nesta ilusão. Quando se permitiu sentir a frieza do corpo de Gina, a realidade caiu como uma bomba. Estava sozinho... havia matado a mulher que amava.

Controlando a náusea que sentia, ele deitou Gina na cama então teve que sair correndo pro banheiro. Chorava, berrava e soluçava, mas nada traria Gina de volta. Quando seu estômago já não tinha mais o que colocar pra fora, Draco sentou no chão e abraçou os joelhos se balançando pra frente e pra trás inconsciente de tudo ao seu redor. Só conseguia pensar no sorriso que nunca mais veria, no toque que nunca mais sentiria, no cheiro, no cabelo que nunca mais tocaria... Gina... sua Gina estava morta.

_A gente ainda pode ser feliz... eu amo você..._

Se levantou do chão com essas palavras passando em sua mente. Ela o amava? Ou seria esta noite mais um daqueles jogos da ruiva pra acabar com ele? Jogou água no rosto e então se olhou no espelho. Não importaria... uma vida sem a Gina era pior que qualquer coisa... pior até que o ódio da ruiva.

Lembrando-se de cada momento que tiveram juntos, Draco caminhou até a cama e se deitou ao lado do corpo morto de Gina. Ela estava gelada, mas parecia uma boneca de louça. _Linda_... pensou... então se apegando na esperança de que Gina realmente o amava e aquela noite não era o golpe final daquele jogo doentio em que viviam, ele beijou seus lábios frios pela última vez e então, vendo sua lágrima escorrer pela face pálida de Gina, ele apontou a varinha pro próprio peito.

"Avada Kedrava"

Fim.

**n/a: **Hehe... se esconde atrás do sofá

Descuuulpa! Se você está lendo Ele não é meu irmão! e está querendo arrancar minha cabeça porque eu estou publicando uma outra fic ao invés de ser o capítulo sete eu aceito. Me xinga, eu mereço, mas.. como você pode ver nessa fic eu estava meio dark.. não estava conseguindo escrever uma comédia romântica. Essa fic simplesmente me cutucava toda vez que eu começava a escrever Ele não é meu irmão então.. é.. hehe.. Mas não se preocupe, porque já tem 16 páginas escritas então eu vou publicar nessa semana, tá?

Outra coisa: ME FORMEEEEIIII! Isso significa que não tenho mais a monografia pra me atormentar então as publicações vão voltar a ser uma semana sim uma semana não, ok? Hum.. sabe de uma coisa? Vou falar tudo quando publicar o capítulo sete!

Bejins e por favor comentem. Eu não posso responder um por um como fazia porque estou estudando pra concurso, mas pleeease comentem por que isso me empolga pra me aventurar como autora. Essa fic é pra ver se dou certo com Drama também.. me deixem saber pelas reviews, tá?

Fefs


End file.
